Como veneno
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Después de ganarse un nuevo enemigo, Loki decide ir en busca de Los Vengadores por ayuda, el problema es que los superhéroes no parecen muy contentos con esta decisión. (Traducción).
1. ¡Oops!

Esta es otra traducción que **MaverikFlame** muy amablemente me ha permitido realizar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que la historia no me pertenecen, esta traducción la hago por diversión y no obtengo nada por esto (solo su gratitud por supuesto XD).

 **Warnings:** ¡Ninguno! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! xD... Sólo humor, humor mordaz, que espero les divierta tanto como a mí.

 **Personajes:** Loki Laufeyson, Tony Stark, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Pepper Potts.

 **Original** : ** Like Poison** por **MaverikFlame**

* * *

 **¡Oops!**

Las mujeres en Midgard eran, después de todo, demasiado mojigatas.

Cuando Loki le había enumerado a Adder la serie de «actividades» que le hubiera gustado emprender involucrando sus pechos, había dicho aquello como un cumplido, de verdad. Y aunque el peligroso mirar en aquellos ojos reptilianos casi había sellado su destino, no se detuvo ahí. Sin importarle la evidente furia que ahora se reflejaba en aquel rostro, Loki además había sentido la necesidad de asegurarle a la criatura que, de hecho, estaba luciendo extraordinariamente bien el peso que había ganado tras su embarazo, y claro, teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que él mismo había estado embarazado, pensaba que Adder apreciaría esta inusual muestra de adulación.

No hace falta decir que cuando la criatura se transformó en una serpiente monstruosa y le arrancó un pedazo de hombro como respuesta, Loki vio aquel acto como algo completamente innecesario y, francamente, un poco grosero.

Tal vez esta era cosa de serpientes, decidió, pensando incluso en preguntarle a Jörmungander una vez saliera de esto.

A pesar de la furia de la criatura, Loki se encargó de Adder con bastante facilidad, dejando a su forma reptiliana retorciéndose, carbonizada y con la piel echando humo tras unos cuantos hechizos bien sincronizados. La dejo ahí, justo donde yacía como una advertencia a todos aquellos otros engreídos que se auto declaraban villanos, tratando de marcar su territorio.

Volteó de manera elegante sobre sus talones y se alejó, con la barbilla en alto, dibujando un perfecto ángulo de soberbia entre pecho y cuello, sonriendo y burlándose de los espectadores que se acurrucaban como ratones asustados en las puertas y escaparates del tórrido lugar.

La primera vez que tropezó, culpó al hecho de no mirar por donde caminaba. No era un hombre torpe, esto sin duda era extraño, y por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender estaba empezando a sentirse además inusualmente cansado.

Entonces, tras unos cuantos pasos, una vez más volvió a tropezar, y esta vez supo que era porque el horizonte empezaba a inclinarse peligrosamente.

Primero apretó una de sus manos en su palpitante cráneo y luego en la carne desgarrada de su hombro. La herida ya estaba sanando, su piel, gracias a sus poderes, rápidamente se regeneraba; pero la articulación de su hombro se sentía inflamada, dolorida.

Cerró sus ojos y gimió. «Adder» era como la criatura se hacía llamar, y si recordaba correctamente, al igual que los demás de su especie, eran serpientes de venenosas variedades. Al comprenderlo, apretó los dientes y parpadeó para disipar las manchas que empezaban a inundar su visión.

 _«Piensa»_ , se dijo, presionando la palma de su mano contra su casco que empezaba a deslizarse de su frente. « _Piensa»._

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar sus opciones, ya que el silbido amenazador de una enojada y lastimada serpiente detrás suyo le impulsó a tomar una decisión de la que sabía probablemente se arrepentiría muy pronto.

* * *

En la mansión Stark, los Vengadores estaban enfrascados en un estimulante e inofensivo juego de cartas* —Steve, como siempre de aguafiestas, se había opuesto rotundamente a la sugerencia de Tony de jugar Strip Póker— cuando la alarma de intrusión sonó y J.A.R.V.I.S. les informó que tenían un invitado.

—¡Pesca! —Fue todo lo que dijo Tony a Steve despreocupadamente mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie.

* * *

 **Jörmundgander:** Como ya saben esta gigantesca serpiente es uno de los hijos de Loki, y según la mitología nórdica rodea la tierra hasta el día de la llegada del Ragnarök.

 **Strip Póker:** Póker desnudista, como saben el que pierde debe quitarse una prenda.

 **Go fish o robar/tomar una carta:** Es un juego de naipes para niños. El objetivo es encontrar una carta con el mismo número. Todos empiezan con 8 cartas y las que quedan van al centro de la mesa. Un jugador pide al otro, por ejemplo, si tiene un nueve. Si el otro tiene efectivamente un nueve debe entregárselo al jugador que hizo la solucitud para que este forme una pareja. El jugador debe poner entonces la pareja sobre la mesa y procede a preguntar una vez más. El objetivo es no tener cartas en su mano e ir haciendo parejas.


	2. Hola de nuevo

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo**

Al llegar a su puerta, Tony había esperado encontrar problemas. Pero a quien definitivamente no había esperado encontrar era a Loki, aunque suponía que ambos eran sinónimos.

—¡Oh por el amor de...!

—Bueno —suspiró Steve—, a decir verdad, no deberíamos sorprendernos, ya hemos soportado _bastantes_ travesuras relacionadas con Loki.

—Que tal, señor Stark —dijo Loki a modo de saludo. Fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro se estaba tambaleando y balanceando como si estuviera borracho, su hombro además estaba cubierto de sangre y su pícaro rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Se tambaleó y se estabilizó, recostándose contra la pared con una mano temblorosa. Lo que preocupaba a Tony, sin embargo, no era su estado, eran sus miradas asustadizas, esas que continuaba lanzando sobre su hombro a cada momento—. Es un placer... ha... con...

Los parpadeos de Loki ahora eran inusualmente largos, duraban un segundo más de lo debido, y sus labios se movían muy lentamente para formar nada más que desesperadas e incomprensibles sibilancias vocales. Sin tener tiempo para realizar alguna clase de acción o reacción, Tony simplemente le observó mientras los verdes ojos de su enemigo palidecían y se ponían en blanco. En ese momento, justo delante de sus pies, el Tramposo había caído al suelo, completamente desmayado.

—Hmm —murmuró Tony mientras observaba a Loki, golpeando ligera pero tentativamente el hombro ileso del dios con su pie blindado. El corto gemido que siguió le aseguró que el Tramposo aún seguía con vida.

No estuvo seguro de si debía sentirse aliviado o decepcionado por ello.

—Um —balbuceó Steve a su lado. Tony procedió después a quitarse el casco de su armadura y acompañando la mirada confusa de su amigo, se encogió de hombros.

Una estampida de fuertes pasos retumbando en el pasillo anunció la presencia de Thor, y antes de ser arrollado por la fuerza titánica del rubio, Tony se hizo a un lado para permitirle al dios tener un amplio campo visual en dirección a su hermano menor, que todavía seguía tumbado en el suelo. Frenando en seco, los fuertes pasos se detuvieron, y Tony no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro para observar a Thor que ahora miraba fijamente a Loki con los ojos totalmente abiertos y su martillo aún en el aire listo para atacar, para una batalla que Tony aún no sabía si realmente se iba a efectuar.

—Hermano —exhaló Thor, dejando caer el Mjolnir con un fuerte estruendo y se acuclilló al lado de Loki —Tony _se_ estremeció de tristeza ante la evidente muestra de desconsideración por su suelo—. Con inusual delicadeza, Thor volteó a su hermano sobre su espalda y le quitó su característico casco. Gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente y sus labios seguían moviéndose lentamente, articulando sonidos y palabras imperceptibles.

—Simplemente se desplomó —indicó Steve «asertivamente», como si esto no fuera algo que Thor pudiera deducir por sí mismo—. No sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió.

Thor frunció el ceño con preocupación mientras situaba una de sus enormes manos en la mejilla de Loki. Yuxtapuesto con la piel de Thor bañada por el sol, Loki parecía un fantasma. Tratando de tranquilizar a Thor, Tony suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado, examinando con mayor precisión la herida ya cicatrizada en el hombro de Loki. Bajo el revoltijo de sangre y suciedad, pudo observar dos marcas sobre el metal de su armadura que mostraban un par exacto de heridas punzantes. Por la mañana, no habría ningún rastro de ellas, Tony estaba seguro de ello.

—Parece una... ¿mordedura de serpiente? —dijo.

—Debió haber sido una serpiente verdaderamente enorme —comentó Steve, otra vez de manera «asertiva».

Los surcos en medio de la frente de Thor empezaron a despejarse mientras trataba de comprenderlo.

—Veneno —suspiró.

Observando al asgardiano, Tony trató de comprender su reacción.

—¿Cómo hacen los asgardianos... bueno, los Gigantes de Hielo, si no estoy mal... para repeler el veneno de serpiente?

Thor frunció el ceño.

—No es letal para nosotros —dijo—, o... para ellos, pero puede enfermarnos gravemente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Loki vino aquí justamente? —preguntó Steve—. ¿Por qué no se encerró o se escondió en alguna parte hasta que estuviera completamente curado?

Tony recordó las miradas nerviosas que Loki minutos antes había estado dando por encima de su hombro e hizo todo lo posible por reprimir un gemido.

—Porque algo le estaba persiguiendo —se quejó—. Probablemente algo capaz de matarle si lo encontraba en esta condición.

Steve miró hacia la puerta como esperando encontrar al perseguidor de Loki dirigiéndose hacia ellos a través de los cristales.

—Probablemente lo que le estaba siguiendo no creyó que valía la pena incitar _nuestra_ ira así como la suya —informó Tony a su amigo, arqueando una ceja. Después miró a Thor y vio que debido a la preocupación su expresión se había rigidizado una vez más, por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente—. Vamos a llevarlo a una de las habitaciones —dijo a Thor, aunque la idea no terminaba de convencerle—. Le diré a J.A.R.V.I.S. que prepare un poco de agua, toallas limpias y cualquier otra cosa que necesites para curarlo.

Thor sonrió débilmente y le dio las gracias. Acunó a su hermano menor entre sus brazos, y Loki, como si fuera una frágil muñeca de trapo, se desplomó totalmente sin fuerzas en contra de su enorme pecho.

Mientras observaba como el rubio se llevaba al pelinegro en sus brazos camino a la habitación, Tony decidió que por ahora lo único que debía hacer era saborear aquel acogedor y benévolo silencio... al menos mientras podía.


	3. Calma

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Calma**

Tony supuso que era casi dulce —de una manera claro, un poco nauseabunda— ser testigo de cómo Thor adoraba y cuidaba a su enfermizo hermano. Sin estarse quieto, como si de un tigre enjaulado se tratara, el rubio a cada instante merodeaba en la habitación, deteniéndose de vez en cuando únicamente para sentarse junto a su hermano, o para limpiar las gotas de sudor que brillaban en su frente. Cuando lo hacía, sus movimientos eran lentos, casi tímidos. Era como si para Thor, Loki fuera una criatura frágil a la cual tenía miedo de lastimar; como si fuera un pequeño pajarito, tan diminuto que incluso podía observar los latidos de su corazón agitando su pecho.

Loki probablemente merecía lo que había recibido, pero a Tony le resultaba difícil ser vengativo al notar lo pálido y pequeño que se veía, acurrucado y tiritando bajo las mantas blancas. Sin su casco, su capa y sus característicos comentarios sarcásticos, el Tramposo parecía disminuido. Vulnerable.

Accesible.

—¿Podrías cuidarlo un momento? —le preguntó Thor desde la puerta, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo, como si no estuviera preocupado.

Tony tarareó una afirmación, parpadeó, y luego le preguntó:

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

La puerta ahora vacía no le ofreció ninguna respuesta.

Frunció los labios, suspiró y se quedó observando a Loki por un largo y silencioso momento, era como si estuviera esperando a que el Tramposo saltara y gritara «¡sorpresa!» demostrándole que todo esto era únicamente una de sus bromas más inofensivas. Loki tembló y se sacudió en sus sueños, sus ojos se movían rápidamente bajo sus párpados cerrados, pero aparte de esto, no se movió, exhalando cortas y estremecidas respiraciones.

Tony estiró sus hombros para aflojar un poco sus músculos y se deslizó en la silla que Thor había arrastrado cerca de la cama. Tamborileando sus dedos sobre su rodilla, completamente consciente de cada uno de los segundos que parecían pasar lentamente y a falta de algo más por hacer, se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Loki, estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos característicos. El hombre tenía facciones bastante agradables, tuvo que admitirlo, con grandes ojos, finos pómulos y cabello oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su pálida piel y con aquellos ojos que sabía bien eran verdes, muy verdes.

Debía ser un éxito con las chicas, pensó Tony, solo si dejaba de intentar volar cosas de vez en cuando. Ser un demente y usar capa definitivamente contrarrestaba con su atractivo.

Incluso mientras lo observaba no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de usar una él también. Verde desde luego no contrastaría con el traje, y rojo, bueno el rojo por estos días era usado en exceso; pero dorado se vería bastante llamativo, supuso. Únicamente tendría que tener cuidado con las puertas automáticas.

—¿Thor?

La mirada de Tony se había perdido al igual que sus pensamientos, y cuando miró en dirección a la cama, todo lo que vio fueron los ojos de Loki que ahora estaban completamente abiertos, vidriosos por la fiebre, pero mirándole fijamente. Cuando habló, su voz fue casi un susurro, pero aun así le pudo escuchar perfectamente.

—Oh —dijo Tony, buscando desesperadamente las palabras—. Hola. —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Loki parpadeó lentamente, completamente aturdido, y articuló algo que sonó como:

—Agggabaaadaghjgasd.

Tony parpadeó.

—¿Otra vez? —Se inclinó acercándose, mirando con recelo al Tramposo. Justo como antes, el pelinegro murmuró algo que Tony dudaba era inglés, mientras su mano que se movía nerviosamente trataba de alcanzarlo, pero estaba tan débil que, antes de llegar hasta Tony, se desplomó nuevamente sobre la cama.

—Oh sí, fascinante —murmuró Tony, rodando los ojos, alejándose un poco mientras observaba como el pelinegro empezaba a caer sobre las sábanas. Al hundirse en ellas, sus ojos nuevamente se cerraron, e incluso ahora, mientras dormía, continuó murmurando más incoherencias.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención al Tramposo y a sus sibilancias, Tony entonces sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y decidió sin mucha prisa enviarle un mensaje de texto a Pepper, pidiéndole como siempre que se encargara de ordenar pizza.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Thor limpiaba cuidadosamente los restos de entrañas de serpiente que tras el corto combate se habían esparcido por su martillo y armadura, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con el trabajo que había concluido.


	4. Despierto

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Despierto**

Tony se encontraba en la cocina, silbando y tarareando Iron Man de Black Sabbath mientras batía la mezcla para preparar omelets para él y su aún dormida conquista de la noche anterior, una rubia despampanante —¿Shawna? ¿Shana?— con labios carnosos y unas piernas que casi llegaban hasta la China. Observó cómo los ingredientes echaban chispas y crepitaba en la sartén y sonrió al escuchar las suaves pisadas de pies descalzos entrando en su cocina.

—¡Buenos días! —canturreó, y la broma obscena que tenía preparada para su amante murió en sus labios inmediatamente al girarse, esperando encontrar a aquella conocida rubia despampanante y encontrarse únicamente con Loki, de pie, junto al umbral de la puerta. Bueno, «de pie» era un término relativo. Se tambaleaba inestablemente, parpadeando como una enloquecida lechuza de una forma que indicaba claramente que mentalmente el hombre no estaba ahí. En su mejilla aún tenía las marcas en donde horas antes seguramente la almohada había estado acomodada, y su cabello, usualmente peinado hacia atrás de manera impecable, ahora caía alrededor de su rostro y en sus ojos en rizos oscuros y desordenados.

—Hola —le saludó Tony con cautela, manteniendo uno de sus ojos en Loki y el otro en su omelet. Era casi surrealista estar en su cocina con nada más que un par de pantalones de chándal mirando al siempre arrogante y perfeccionista dios acabado de levantarse. Todo era tan ordinario, tan común que Tony no pudo evitar soltar un bufido y sonreír asombrado.

Los vidriosos ojos de Loki finalmente aterrizaron en Tony, y parpadeó un par de veces en dirección al Vengador antes de fijarse en su propio atuendo que se componía únicamente de un par de bóxers y una enorme camiseta que Tony le había prestado de muy mala gana.

—Mmm —gruñó Loki en respuesta, dando unos cuantos pasos más inestables, arrastrando sus pies, adentrándose en la cocina—. Entonces no se trataba de un sueño.

—Desafortunadamente, no —convino Tony mientras volteaba el omelet con una de sus espátulas. Loki le estaba dando a su sartén una mirada particularmente intensa pero desenfocada, y al notarlo, Tony suspiró antes de preguntarle a regañadientes—: ¿Tienes hambre?

Loki cerró los ojos y se llevó una de sus temblorosas manos hasta su frente.

—Yo estoy... —Empezaba a inclinarse peligrosamente hacia un costado—. Sí.

—Probablemente deberías sentarte —dijo Tony aún concentrado en el dios y claro, en el contenido en su sartén. El hombre aún estaba fantasmalmente pálido, las sombras bajo sus ojos parecían moretones en su piel y al notar su estado, Tony simplemente se quedó congelado junto al horno, tratando de decidir si tendría el tiempo suficiente para salvar su omelet antes de atrapar a Loki en caso de que colapsara. Su lado más vengativo le aconsejaba que simplemente dejara caer al Tramposo y caminara tranquilamente a su lado mientras seguía cocinando. Aunque era poco probable que Thor aprobara dicha escena. Por eso, al ver como Loki segundos después tropezaba contra el mostrador y se dejaba caer en uno de los taburetes, Tony suspiró de alivio y procedió a añadirle un poco de sal a la tortilla, antes de voltearla y depositarla sobre un plato completamente intacta.

Tony decidió comportarse como todo un caballero y deslizó el omelet en frente de Loki, pensando en que tal vez podía hacer otro para él y Shawna más tarde. Descubriendo así, segundos después, que Loki aún tenía que estar febril ya que el dios distraídamente le había dado las gracias.

Procedió a sentarse en el taburete junto al dios, escrutando al Tramposo con cautela para detectar cualquier señal que le demostrara, solo por si acaso, que todo esto se trataba de un engaño. Mientras Loki llevaba hasta su boca el tenedor lleno de tortilla, Tony puso una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello, sintiendo que Loki aún estaba febril, pero que su temperatura había disminuido desde la noche anterior. Apartó su mano y respondió a la mirada de advertencia de Loki con una ceja arqueada.

—De verdad estabas enfermo, ¿cierto? —dijo Tony.

Otra mirada peligrosa de parte del pelinegro.

—¿Cree que estoy fingiendo únicamente para atraparlo desprevenido, señor Stark? —dijo Loki, mientras apuñalaba otro pedazo de su omelet. Esas palabras eran las más coherentes que había dicho en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¿Contigo? Es difícil saberlo —dijo Tony inexpresivo—. Por lo que sé, todo esto podría ser parte de alguno de tus planes maquiavélicos para apoderarte del mundo y comerte mi omelet.

Los labios de Loki se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, mientras continuaba masticando su omelet.

—Hay maneras mucho más fáciles de hacerlo —respondió.

—¡Ey! —dijo Tony sonando casi ofendido—. ¡Yo no preparo omelets para cualquiera!

Los verdes ojos de Loki brillaron con picardía mientras miraba a Tony.

—¿Está tratando de insinuarme algo, señor Stark? —bromeó. En lugar de llevar simplemente el siguiente trozo de omelet hasta su boca, deslizó su lengua por el tenedor de una manera casi obscena.

Tony observó a Loki durante un largo momento antes de empezar a reírse.

—Lo siento, Loki —dijo—, yo solo guardo mis «huevos» para las damas.

—Eso no es lo que dicen los tabloides.

La expresión de Loki por un momento fue demasiado inocente como para ser real. Tony sintió sus mejillas arder incluso mientras le decía:

—No debes creer en todo lo que lees, pero es bueno ver que a pesar del veneno sigues siendo un bastardo sabelotodo.

Sonriendo como si este hubiera sido uno de los mejores halagos que hubiese escuchado, Loki terminó de comer el pedazo de omelet que le restaba antes de apartar el plato.

—Solo me preguntaba, de que otras formas llevas el título de «Hombre de Acero».

Sí, sin duda seguía siendo un bastardo inteligente.

—¡Ey! —simuló Tony un regaño—. Al menos primero invítame a tomar algo.

—Oh, ¿solo eso se necesita?

—Fue así como sedujiste a ese caballo, ¿no?

—¡Oh! Oh. —Empezó a reír Loki, y fue entonces cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que estaban charlando como si fueran viejos amigos. Aunque era el hermano de Thor, Loki siempre había tenido una relación extraña y contradictoria con los Vengadores, por lo que Tony había mantenido todas sus interacciones al mínimo, hasta ahora...

—¡Eres un impertinente! —dijo Loki. Al parecer durante su interacción el dios lo estaba probando de una manera que hizo a Tony sentirse como si hubiera pasado algún tipo de prueba.

—¿Tony? —Una voz un tanto ronca y femenina le llamó desde la puerta. Shawna, vistiendo únicamente una de sus camisas, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de una forma que dejaba ver todas sus torneadas piernas, mirando a Tony de una forma que le revelaba completamente qué era lo que tenía en mente—. ¿Vienes a la cama?

Girándose en dirección al dios, Tony con su mirada pareció insinuarle un «¿Ves?» reafirmando lo que minutos antes le había asegurado.

—Mmm —tarareó Loki mientras sus ojos viajaban a través del cuerpo de Shawna—. Buena coartada.

Enseñándole el dedo y sin decir nada más, Tony simplemente siguió a Shawna hacía la habitación.

* * *

 **Sleipnir** : En la mitología escandinava hay un relato acerca de como una vez Loki, transformado en yegua enjendró junto con Svadilfari a esta criatura, un caballo de ocho patas.

 **Flip the bird*:** Acá, en colombia sería como mandar a alguien al carajo o a comer mierda (blush) mostrándole el dedo del corazón, lo que equivale a un Fuck you o Fuck off para los americanos. La autora emplea muchas de estas palabras (propias de su contexto) así que traté de contextualizarlas de la mejor forma posible


	5. Recuperación

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Recuperación**

Gruñendo, Loki tomó entre sus manos la almohada en la que había estado apoyando su cabeza y la giró para que el lado más frío, el que antes se adhería a la cama, quedara contra su mejilla. La fiebre casi se había extinguido, pero le había arrebatado gran parte de su fuerza. Ahora debería estar de pie, al otro lado de Midgard, preparando nuevos proyectos e intrigas para demostrarle a los Vengadores que no estaba indefenso.

—Deberías levantarte —se decía cada cierto lapso de tiempo, articulando las palabras suavemente, perdiéndose un poco en el confort de la almohada. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía, segundos más tarde desactivaba aquella alarma en su cerebro. Su próximo plan podría esperar unos cuantos minutos, decidía, e inmediatamente su exhausto cuerpo se aferraba a aquel suave colchón como si fuera un amante al que hubiese perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Diez minutos más tarde, el ciclo empezaba de nuevo.

—Tienes que levantarte —volvía a murmurar mentalmente, y una vez más, después, detenía la alarma en su cerebro.

Así estuvo por un largo rato hasta que finalmente Thor interrumpió el patrón. Mientras dormitaba, el rubio situó una de sus grandes y ásperas manos contra la frente de su hermano, peinando suavemente hacia atrás los salvajes rizos de su negro cabello. Loki suspiró y medio dormido le dio un manotazo apartando la mano de su hermano. Thor, sin oponerse, la retiró.

—Parece que tu fiebre se ha ido.

Loki, como siempre, no se impresionó por los increíbles poderes de «observación» de su hermano.

—Parece que los omelets del señor Stark tienen poderes curativos —murmuró de mala gana, abriendo sus ojos para mirar a su hermano, quien ahora se cernía sobre su cuerpo como si fuera una gallina cuidando de sus pequeños polluelos.

Thor sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo, ya que eso es lo único que sabe cocinar.

Loki tarareó vagamente una respuesta, parpadeando con cansancio.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? —le preguntó Thor, el tono de su voz era inusualmente suave.

A decir verdad, Loki ya se encontraba suficientemente recuperado como para marcharse —¡lo último que necesitaba era que su hermano le tratara como a un inválido!— pero Thor le estaba mirando de una forma tan peculiar, con sus azules ojos resplandeciendo completamente de pura alegría, como si fuera un cachorro que únicamente quería complacer a su amo, sentado mansamente, esperando por su aprobación.

Como si estuviera desesperado por _complacerlo_.

Sin duda esto era algo inusual, además de ser una oportunidad extraordinaria como para dejarla pasar por alto. Loki decidió entonces que era momento de realizar una pequeña prueba.

Con dificultad, Loki obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse para de esta forma sentarse sobre la cama, exagerando todos y cada uno de los síntomas que antes habían expuesto su debilidad, moviéndose lentamente, añadiendo un ligero temblor a sus manos. Cuando Thor trató de ayudarlo, Loki le dejó hacerlo con una débil mirada y un pequeño forcejeo. Una vez dispuesto con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, suspiró con cansancio, frunció el ceño y miró sus manos como si estuviera irritado y avergonzado por aquella muestra de debilidad.

—Podrías... —Miró a Thor por unos segundos fijamente y después apartó avergonzado su mirada—. No importa. Es... no es nada.

—Dime —dijo Thor gentilmente, pausadamente—, _yo_ decidiré si en realidad «no es nada».

Loki suspiró pesadamente, como si Thor le estuviera coaccionando.

—Bueno, es solo que —comenzó—, tengo la garganta irritada y toda la tarde he deseado un poco de helado midgardiano —dijo apenado, sonriendo tímidamente mientras de nuevo observaba a Thor.

Thor empezó a reír a carcajadas y palmoteó el hombro de su hermano. Esta vez, Loki no necesitó fingir la mueca de dolor que se dejó ver en su rostro tras el golpe, ya que este era, de hecho, su hombro recién curado.

—¡Así será! —dijo. Su sonrisa era completamente desproporcionada mientras se marchaba, y Loki no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en un pequeño y ansioso cachorro. Lo único que le faltaba era menear la cola.

Cuando Thor regresó con veinte helados de diferentes sabores, disculpándose profusamente por no saber cuál era el sabor preferido de su hermano, Loki supo que se divertiría hasta no tener fin.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Loki se encontró vagando por los pasillos de la mansión de los Vengadores con la expresa intensión de fisgonear en cada uno de los lugares en donde se suponía no debía hacerlo. Sí, esto era lo que deseaba hacer por cada rincón en el que se dirigía, pero esto no quería decir que mereciera aquella mirada llena de sospecha y desconfianza con la que Tony Stark le observaba por cada paso que daba.

Sin verse afectado, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa totalmente inocente, haciendo algunos cambios mentales en su agenda. Aunque fisgonear era divertido, molestar a los Vengadores sería ahora su única prioridad en su lista de maldades. Y precisamente allí estaba Tony, el infame Hombre de Acero, en toda su gloria de Vengador.

Estaba buscando problemas.

Recordó cuán susceptible había sido Thor ante su falso acto de vulnerabilidad. Se preguntó si esto se trataba de un rasgo común en todos aquellos tipos que se auto proclamaban superhéroes y decidió que era tiempo de hacer otra prueba.

Al pasar junto a Tony en el pasillo, Loki fingió marearse y tambaleándose llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabeza. Tony desaceleró sus pasos y se detuvo para observarlo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó. La forma en que hablaba indicaba que únicamente había dicho esas palabras como una formalidad —sentido del deber que le llamaban— pero no por que estuviera realmente preocupado. Dándose cuenta de esta forma que Thor le había pedido a los demás Vengadores que le trataran bien.

Decidió subir la apuesta.

—Yo... —Respiró débilmente, antes de fingir desmayarse en dirección a Tony, esperando a que el mojigato le atrapara.

No lo hizo.

Antes de chocar contra el suelo, Loki logró situar sus manos debajo de su cuerpo para evitar tragarse un bocado de baldosa, pero aun así el impacto estremeció sus manos y rodillas. Tony no se había movido ni un solo milímetro.

—Se suponía que debías atraparme —espetó Loki, lo cual hizo que se ganara una sonrisa del Vengador. Trató de levantarse, tropezando esta vez vertiginosamente debido al abrupto cambio de altitud —ahora no estaba fingiendo— rezando para que Tony tomara esta muestra de debilidad como una más de sus actuaciones.

—No me lo creí —contestó Tony, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Aunque no me sorprende que quieras que te ponga las manos encima. —Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

Loki esnifó remilgadamente, simulando retirar las pelusas imaginarias que se adherían a su ropa.

—¿Cómo es que ustedes los mortales dicen? ¡Por favor, perra!

La risa de Tony rápidamente se convirtió en un vergonzoso ataque de tos. Controló su expresión en una más severa y le preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber dónde aprendiste eso?

—En la Internet.

Tony asintió lentamente, después se detuvo a considerar aquello.

—Dios mío —dijo, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, en shock—. ¿Descubriste la Internet?

—Así es. Ese «Google» es realmente educativo. Al igual que Facebook.

—Facebook —repitió Tony, con los ojos todavía cómicamente abiertos.

—Así es —respondió Loki alegremente—. Deberías hacerte amigo de Thor.

Los ojos de Tony se estrecharon con recelo.

—No sabía que Thor siquiera entendiera el concepto de Facebook —dijo lentamente.

Loki sonrió diabólicamente.

—Por supuesto que no lo entiende.

Tony lo miró fijamente, con los labios fruncidos como si quisiera reír pero no quisiera alentar al Tramposo.

—¿Supongo que todo esto es parte de tu próximo plan maligno? —le preguntó.

Al parecer, otra vez Iron Man se estaba burlando de él. Aunque más bien era al revés.

—Por supuesto —respondió Loki—. Las redes sociales hacen que todo sea mucho más fácil.

Tony pasó una mano por su rostro.

—Eso... es algo aterrador.

—No tienes idea.

Loki decidió que Tony Stark era el menos insoportable de todos los Vengadores. No se ajustaba en absoluto a los parámetros del estereotipo de héroe justiciero, y Loki encontró aquello... intrigante.

—Por supuesto, mi último «plan», como tú dices, ha sido increíblemente exitoso —continuó Loki. Examinó sus uñas despreocupadamente y esperó a que Tony mordiera el anzuelo.

Tony lo miraba con recelo.

—Probablemente me arrepienta por preguntarlo —suspiró—, pero, ¿cuál es este plan?

Tras siglos de burlarse de Thor, Loki había perfeccionado esa expresión sombría, seria, que se dibujaba en su rostro segundos antes de entregar su respuesta. Miró a Tony a los ojos y dijo sin rodeos:

—En realidad, yo soy Lady Gaga.

Tony lo miró fijamente durante un momento antes de nuevamente tragarse una pequeña carcajada.

—Eso fue gracioso —dijo, y después su risa sonó un poco nerviosa—. ¿Tú no eres realmente...? —Miró a Loki, considerando seriamente la idea antes de soltar otra carcajada—. No —dijo con firmeza—. No puedes ser.

Loki sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Eres...? No. No, eso es ridículo. ¿Cierto? Oh, Dios mío, eres... No, tú no eres, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó, pero no dijo nada. Tony parecía más confuso a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Yo no... Dios, Loki, haces que me duela la cabeza —dijo, llevando las palmas de sus manos hasta sus ojos.

Satisfecho con el trabajo que acababa de hacer, Loki solo procedió a apartarse de la pared en la que se había estado apoyando y prosiguió su camino por el pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, intencionalmente empezó a cantar en voz alta: «My my my my poker face, ¡my my my my poker face!»

Tony lo miró, moviendo su cabeza. Después, cuando su teléfono sonó, encontró que su ring tone había sido cambiado por «Telephone» de Lady Gaga.

Esperaba que Loki pronto se recuperara completamente.

* * *

N/T: ***Bitch, Please!:** Traduciéndolo tal cual sería como lo puse en el fic, pero al contextualizar para mí sería algo así como !No seas iluso! o un ¡Por favor! (Con ironía) ¿Por qué no lo puse de esa forma, aunque siento queda extraño de manera literal? Porque se perdería la connotación ofensiva en la expresión. No sé si me hago entender. El caso es que al decir solo no seas iluso, Tony no tendría porque mostrarse sorprendido, mientras que con el ¡Por favor, perra! desde luego es comprensible su asombro. Recuerden que Loki no solo es un dios, viene de un lugar en donde Tony esta seguro no existen este tipo de expresiones de mal gusto... para él ambos dioses son como personajes salidos de algun relato shakespereano (¿Recuerdan la parte de la película? ¿El shakespeare en el parque? Cuando le dice a Thor que no debe usar las cortinas de su madre lol xD).


	6. Plan de juego

**Disclaimer :** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Plan de juego**

—Tu hermano se tiene que ir.

Thor supuso que debía esperar aquellas palabras, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera ofendido en nombre de su hermano. Clint había pasado la tarde enseñándole al Dios del Trueno amablemente las complejidades del ritual midgardiano conocido como: «Mario Kart» cuando Steve irrumpió en la sala, con su máscara azul cubriendo su irritación. Una vez más, su patriótico atuendo no «ocultaba» nada si lo pensabas detenidamente.

Thor arrojó su control —Clint nunca había llegado a imaginar que el plástico pudiera romperse de semejante manera, de verdad— y se levantó, resoplando y deseando no estar vistiendo ropa informal para poder tener una verdadera batalla visual con el Capitán América.

—Mi hermano se está recuperando de una grave enfermedad —respondió Thor en el firme y desafiante tono que únicamente solía utilizar con los Jotnar y los Testigos de Jehová.

Clint se sentó en medio de ambos, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra. Por ahora ya había suficiente testosterona en el ambiente y decidió no interferir, recostándose un poco en el espaldar del sofá para poder ver la escena cómodamente.

—Él ya está bastante recuperado como para que pueda cuidarse por sí mismo —respondió Steve a su vez, con el tono pausado que generalmente utilizaba para retrasados mentales—. Y ya no puedo soportar más a Lady Gaga, por favor.

Había sincera desesperación en los ojos de Steve, por lo que Thor decidió relajar su postura, pero no se sentó. Para entonces, Clint solo deseaba tener un poco de palomitas de maíz.

—Entiendo tu frustración —dijo Thor—, pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo.

Clint aclaró su garganta y levantó su mano para hablar como si se encontrara en un salón de clases.

—En defensa de Thor —dijo, todavía con la mano levantada—, entre más tiempo Loki se quede con nosotros, más tiempo estará alejado de los problemas. Además a mí sí me gusta Lady Gaga.

Steve suspiró fuertemente y se frotó la frente.

—Perfecto, entonces _tú_ encárgate de Tony.

Clint dejó caer su brazo y sus dedos empezaron a tipear una extraña cadencia en el brazo del sofá. Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente, y su expresión parecía totalmente confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La mirada que Steve le dio fue la de un sufrido y cansado soldado.

—Ha estado buscando en YouTube videos de Lady Gaga, diseccionando cada fotograma y hablando solo. —Hizo una pausa para sacudir la cabeza—. Creo que de verdad está tratando de averiguar si ella en realidad _es_ o no es Loki. Francamente, en este momento, yo ya no sé ni que creer.

Clint tosió un poco para ocultar una carcajada. Podía imaginarse totalmente a Loki en un vestido de carne.

Después de estar parados en la alfombra en silencio durante un momento, Steve levantó una de sus manos, dirigiendo su dedo índice de manera amenazadora hacia a la nariz de Thor.

—Solo encárgate de él —gruñó—. ¡Porque si toca una de _mis_ cosas, más le _vale_ que de verdad sea Lady Gaga ya que lo pondré a cantar en soprano por el resto de su vida!

Clint dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido, imaginando la escena, mientras Thor únicamente inclinaba la cabeza, luciendo completamente confundido. Parecía tener cierta dificultad para entender eufemismos.

Dando media vuelta y sin molestarse en explicar al Dios del Trueno el significado de sus palabras, Steve abandonó el lugar, aplastando en medio del camino de forma accidental con una de sus botas el control que Clint había protegido durante horas de las manos de Thor, cerrando la puerta segundos más tarde tras su espalda con tanta fuerza que incluso hizo sacudir las bisagras. Al ver el inservible control, Clint no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido y dejó caer su rostro entre sus manos. Thor había destrozado ya tres de sus controles en un ataque de furia después de perder su primer juego de Mario Kart. Unas cuantas palabras después y el situar una almohada estratégicamente, fue todo lo que había evitado que la pantalla plana corriera la misma terrible suerte.

Thor se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá con tanta fuerza que hizo que Clint temporalmente se levantara por el aire.

—¿Loki? —llamó Thor. Miró hacia el techo mientras su voz retumbaba por las paredes.

Clint lo miró fijamente. Únicamente ellos dos estaban en...

Oh.

La mosca que había estado rondando cerca del techo empezó a transformarse en una forma más humana. Una forma humanoide bastante familiar que después se dejó caer en el sofá en medio de Clint y de Thor. Hasta entonces, Clint no había entendido la frase «salirse de la piel». Gritó y se llevó las manos hasta el pecho. No sabía que Loki podía convertirse en algo tan pequeño, y esto únicamente hacia la situación más espeluznante. Hizo una nota mental para empezar a llevar un matamoscas con él a todo momento.

—¿Sí, querido hermano? —preguntó Loki. Sus ojos eran grandes e inocentes. Su sonrisa denotaba todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó Clint—. ¡Pude haberte aplastado o algo así!

¡ _Genial! Ahí se iba una buena idea..._

Loki suspiró y le dio a Clint una mirada aburrida que claramente decía: « _Los seres humanos son tan idiotas»._

Thor, por otra parte, ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Hermano —suspiró—, ¿podrías decirle a Tony que no eres Lady Gaga?

—¿Por qué? —se burló Loki—. ¡No me había divertido tanto desde que Heimdall se dio cuenta de que en realidad era negro!

Clint estaba seguro de que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero tal vez era mejor así. Cuando la conversación se convirtió en una extraña discusión en una mezcla de inglés y asgardiano —de la cual Clint únicamente pudo comprender las palabras «elásticos», «Señor Limpieza» y «McDonalds»— fue cuando se le ocurrió que ahora estaba solo con un par de excepcionalmente poderosos —y excepcionalmente destructivos— dioses y decidió que era mejor irse a otro lugar. Lejos, muy lejos, como a una milla de distancia donde pudiera atacar a Loki mentalmente en paz.

* * *

La próxima vez que Clint tuvo la consola nuevamente solo para él —y con un control de repuesto al que había procurado esconder por todos los medios de Loki y sus compañeros Vengadores— descubrió que los puntajes que con tanto esmero había ganado en cada juego habían sido cambiados y superados por alguien llamado: «TROLOLOL».

Mirando fijamente la pantalla con los labios fruncidos y las manos apretando firmemente su último control, decidió que estaba de acuerdo con Steve.

Loki se tenía que ir.


	7. Cómplices

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Cómplices**

Steve y Thor se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala, bebiendo café y discutiendo sobre los pros y los contras de destrozar cosas cuando Tony se sentó a su lado, luciendo un poco resignado y molesto. Una gorra de béisbol roja estaba situada incongruentemente sobre su cabeza, y mechones de su cabello negro escapaban de manera rebelde por debajo de ella.

Al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros sobre su cabeza, Tony miró a sus amigos de una forma que claramente les advertía que no se les ocurriera preguntar; pero a pesar de ello, Steve lo hizo.

—¿Por qué la gorra?

Thor tarareó de acuerdo, acomodándose para poder observar mejor a Tony.

Tony suspiró fuertemente, se recostó un poco y estiró su cuello hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza descansó completamente en el espaldar del sofá.

—Loki remplazó mi champú con pegamento —respondió.

Thor asintió como si las palabras de Tony hubiesen confirmado algo que ya había considerado. Steve tosió y bebió de su café tratando de ocultar su risa. Se aseguraría de revisar de ahora en adelante su propio champú dos veces.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que no es tan malo —dijo Steve, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo. Cambió su expresión a una más simpática y menos divertida.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —le desafió Tony, levantando un poco su cabeza del espaldar del sofá, mirando directamente a Steve a los ojos.

Thor permanecía sospechosamente silencioso, con una expresión pensativa.

—Sí —respondió Steve sin rodeos. Tony y él se miraron fijamente durante un largo momento.

—Tú lo que quieres es que me quite la gorra, ¿cierto?

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

Tony suspiró melodramáticamente y se acomodó. Se quitó la gorra —tensándose y contrayéndose un poco ya que esta se había aferrado dolorosamente a su cabello— con una alegre reverencia y un pequeño ademán. Su cabello ahora estaba adherido a su cuero cabelludo, donde la gorra minutos antes había estado puesta, y los lugares de su cabeza que el inusual objeto no había cubierto sobresalían cómica y espantosamente en unas puntas tiesas. Al verlo, Steve no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y puso una mano sobre su boca.

—No es gracioso, Steve —se quejó Tony.

Steve reprimió otra carcajada.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —respondió. Su voz temblaba por la risa contenida.

Thor sonrió y movió la cabeza, pero no parecía terriblemente sorprendido.

—Al menos _tú_ todavía tienes cabello —dijo—. A Sif le cortó todo su cabello en una ocasión. Aún no nos hemos recuperado de aquello.

Tony miró a Thor con los ojos completamente abiertos y luego llevó sus manos protectoramente hasta su cabello.

—Bueno, eso definitivamente pone las cosas en perspectiva —suspiró—. Pero dime... ¿No se ha metido con tu champú?

Thor y Steve se miraron antes de sacudir la cabeza. Tony gimió y se hundió cansadamente una vez más en el sofá.

—Cada hora es una cosa distinta —se quejó Tony, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—. Por favor, alguien consígale al chico un pasatiempo.

—Creo que _tú_ eres su pasatiempo —respondió Steve gentilmente.

—A ver, déjame ver si te entiendo —dijo Thor, frotándose la barbilla pensativamente—. ¿Loki te ha estado bombardeando exclusivamente con bromas molestas pero inofensivas toda la semana?

—Sí —respondió Tony, tratando de comprender el significado de la mortal expresión en el rostro de Thor. Steve se acomodó en su lugar torpemente, sorbiendo su café—. ¿Qué significa eso? Oh Dios, ¿tiene alguna broma molesta y no tan inofensiva planeada para mí? —dijo Tony agarrándose del borde del sofá completamente asustado, como si temiera a que Loki pudiera atacarlo en cualquier momento.

—En realidad, creo que significa que le gustas.

Tony parpadeó.

—Oh —dijo después, riendo nerviosamente, aflojando sus dedos un poco que ya empezaban a tornarse blancos por la presión—. Bueno, creo que eso es algo bueno, ¿no? Es mejor a que me odie, ¿verdad?

—De hecho, en algunas ocasiones es peor.

Steve le dio al cabello de Tony otra mirada evaluadora.

—Así parece —dijo, completamente de acuerdo.

Al escuchar el sonido de alguien silbando, aproximándose a la sala, los tres hombres se quedaron completamente en silencio. Tony gimió y recostó la cabeza una vez más contra el respaldo del sofá al reconocer el estribillo de «Bad Romance». Minutos después, Loki apareció justo bajo el umbral de la puerta, aún vistiendo la ropa de Tony —una camiseta de Back Sabbath y unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros— con su cabello cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro y una vez más Tony se vio completamente sorprendido al ver cuán ... _normal_ parecía.

Pero después, supuso que «normal» dependía de quien lo mirara.

El silbido se extinguió cuando Loki divisó a los tres Vengadores y les devolvió la mirada con sus grandes, inocentes y verdes ojos. Sus ojos permanecieron sobre Tony por un momento y sonrió. Tony frunció el ceño y dejó caer la gorra una vez más sobre su cabello.

—¡Tú! —gruñó el humano, dirigiendo su dedo índice de manera acusadora en dirección a Loki.

—¿Yo? —Loki inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. Su sonrisa se hizo más evidente esta vez, y Tony encontró ese gesto terriblemente molesto—. Ah, por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, acabo de pintar tu traje favorito, que tengas un buen día.

Tony rugió y saltó del sofá. Riendo diabólicamente, Loki giró sobre sus talones y se alejó por el pasillo, mientras Tony emprendía su agitada persecución.

Steve y Thor simplemente continuaron observándolos durante un largo rato mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. Después se escuchó un estrepitoso choque y una fuerte grosería de parte de Tony.

Steve suspiró y terminó su café. Alguien debía asegurarse de que Tony no hubiera roto algo importante.

—Parece que tu hermano ya se ha recuperado completamente —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Desafortunadamente —contestó Thor.

—Estaba seguro de que se marcharía en cuanto pudiera moverse.

Thor asintió mientras observaba al rubio con una mirada cansada y sufrida.

—Para ser honesto, yo también.

Más gritos y luego un estrépito que sonaba como a cristales rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—¡Oh Dios! —suspiró Steve.

—Ciertamente.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Tony se encontró en su taller, sentado frente a Loki, jugando _Batalla naval_. No tenía la menor idea de cómo aquello había sucedido. Traqueando sus nudillos y observando el tablero dijo:

—E4. —Tras deliberarlo por algunos minutos.

—Pesca.

Tony levantó una ceja al escuchar la expresión.

—No creo que entiendas el concepto de este juego.

Loki sonrió maliciosamente, y Tony una vez más se vio sorprendido por la agradable simetría de su rostro y la expresiva calidez de aquellos verdes, verdes ojos.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, tu barco acaba de fallar —respondió imperiosamente—, y creo que, tal vez, tu tripulación debería dedicarse a la pesca en lugar de la guerra.

Tony frotó la irritación que empezaba a formarse en medio de su frente.

—No creo que sea así como funcione —suspiró—. Como sea, es tu turno, sabelotodo.

Loki sonrió al escuchar el sobrenombre. Casi parecía tomarlo como un cumplido.

—B6 —dijo.

—Pesca —dijo Tony.

Loki rio, y Tony se encontró sonriendo como un idiota.

—¿C... 9?

Los ojos de Loki se movieron disimuladamente hacia un costado, y Tony vio cómo movía algo al otro lado del tablero.

—Fallaste.

Tony le miró con perspicacia.

—¿Acabas de mover uno de tus barcos?

—Tal vez.

Tony rio y movió la cabeza. No estaba precisamente sorprendido.

Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla y estudió el rostro de Loki. El dios por su parte continuaba mirando el tablero con el ceño fruncido, verdaderamente concentrado en el juego, pero al sentir repentinamente el peso del silencioso e intenso escrutinio del humano procedió a devolverle la mirada. No tuvo que hablar, sus ojos se encargaron de preguntar.

—¿Dejarás de hacerme bromas ahora? —preguntó Tony.

Loki sonrió y se recostó hacia atrás, imitando la postura de Tony, estudiando la expresión del humano de igual forma y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si encuentras otra manera de mantenerme entretenido...

Inmediatamente, los pensamientos de Tony dejaron de ser inocentes.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo pensar en algunas cosas —respondió, con una sonrisa lasciva.

Las cejas de Loki se levantaron completamente.

—Eso no era exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. —Se rio. Luego hizo una pausa, como si estuviera considerándolo—. Aunque no estaría mal —dijo mirando a Tony por el rabillo de sus ojos, dedicándole una pícara y traviesa sonrisa.

—Thor me mataría.

—Thor te mataría —estuvo de acuerdo el asgardiano. Inclinó su cabeza y acarició con un dedo su barbilla—. A menos que lo mantengamos ocupado.

—¿Ocupado?

La sonrisa torcida de Loki fue todo menos tranquilizadora.

* * *

 ***Go fish** : Como ya saben este es un juego de naipes (lo expliqué antes) por lo que imagino se habran dado cuenta cuán extraña y fuera de lugar ha sido la expresión de Loki... Esta es la traducción literal aunque si les parece puedo cambiarlo por *toma una carta* que sería más o menos como se traduciría esa palabra... Ustedes diran, ¡yo acepto sugerencias!

Si encuentran algún error me lo hacen saber, estoy tan dormida ya que no puedo tener los ojos completamente abiertos... como siempre, ¡hice lo mejor que pude! Cuidense y trataré de actualizar cuanto antes este fic.


	8. ¡Tienes correo!

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **¡Tienes correo!**

La parte más difícil había sido conseguir todas las lechuzas. Aparte de eso, todo lo que Loki necesitó fue estacionario... plumas, tinta, una lista de destinatarios. Todo lo que necesitó fue un poco de tiempo, dinero e investigación, cosas que por supuesto, Tony Stark tenía de sobra.

Loki miró a su «cómplice» y decidió que, en realidad, las lechuzas habían sido fáciles de conseguir. Lo más difícil había sido hacer que Tony dejara de reírse como una niña de dos años.

—¿Todavía no has terminado con tu parte? —El Tramposo suspiró, apoyando su mejilla en su puño y levantando una de sus cejas en dirección al humano. Sus largos dedos tamborilearon sobre el escritorio.

—Espera un minuto, presumido —murmuró Tony, garabateando furiosamente sobre el papel. Para entonces, estaba inclinado completamente sobre la mesa, su nariz casi tocaba la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo—. No todos tenemos magia a nuestra disposición... además tengo unos cuantos candidatos de último minuto.

Eso hizo que empezara a reír otra vez como un idiota. Si el humano no le hubiera presentado aquella mañana la cafeína, para entonces Loki probablemente ya hubiera estado profundamente irritado. Aquello, como resultado, había hecho que al Tramposo le resultara difícil estarse quieto y tuviera que morderse los labios para no empezar a reír de igual forma. De verdad, ¡era increíble cuán vivo diez tazas de espresso podían hacerlo sentir!

Tony, por su parte, había detenido el consumo de cafeína tras beber su sexta taza; la insoportable risita, por otro lado, había comenzado en algún instante después de la tercera.

Levantando su silla y dando pequeños saltitos, Loki se escabulló hacia un extremo, cruzando la pequeña distancia que les separaba hasta estar prácticamente encima de Tony. Sin preocuparse siquiera por estar invadiendo el espacio personal del humano, posicionó su cabeza junto a la del millonario para ver qué era lo que tanto estaba escribiendo. Lo que vio le hizo soltar una carcajada.

—¿Steve Rogers? —leyó Loki.

—Hogwarts está expandiendo su sistema de reclutamiento.

—Por supuesto. —Se rio Loki—. Aunque, ¿no crees que el Capitán está un poco viejo para ir a la escuela?

—Tal vez tienen un programa para adultos —dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, ¡tú también escribiste una para Thor!

Loki sonrió.

—Bueno, sí, pero es porque Thor tiene la madurez de un niño de once años.

Tony sonrió y situó la «invitación» de Steve Rogers en la parte superior de su considerable montón, mientras con su otra mano sus dedos empezaban a tamborilear una maniaca cadencia que casi contrastaba con la expresión de su rostro. Después volteó su cabeza de forma extraña para observar a Loki a los ojos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Tony. Sus palabras eran apresuradas, como si se estuviera atragantando con ellas, aunque bueno, de cualquier forma ahora Loki tampoco creía que fuera necesario hablar despacio—. ¡Tengo tanta energía!

—¡Yo también! —dijo—. ¡Vamos a pintar de rosa la habitación de Thor!

—¡Muy bien!

* * *

—Han estado en ese lugar demasiado tiempo.

Fue Clint quien musitó lo que Steve y Pepper ya estaban pensando. Los tres intercambiaron miradas temerosas desde los diferentes puntos de la habitación en los cuales se encontraban sentados.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a verlos —sugirió Pepper tentativamente. Más miradas inquietas cruzaron la habitación.

Esta vez fue Steve quien dijo lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Tengo un poco de miedo de lo que podamos encontrar.

Clint y Pepper asintieron.

Minutos más tarde, solo Pepper saltó cuando una lechuza voló en la habitación y se posó en el sofá junto a Clint. Clint y Steve parpadearon hacia el pájaro, pero Pepper jadeó y llevó una de sus manos hasta su corazón.

—¿Cómo ha entrado aquí? —preguntó Pepper exasperada, levantándose de su asiento y dando unos cuantos pasos en dirección del animal solo para detenerse después, moviendo sus manos tratando de espantar a la lechuza. Al ver que sus movimientos no estaban dando resultado, decidió darse por vencida.

La lechuza ululó y picoteó el cabello de Clint, quien de manera incómoda intentaba mirar al pájaro de la mejor forma que podía hacerlo desde su ángulo de visión, pensando mientras lo hacía si quizá debía atraparla para practicar con su arco. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que aquello implicaba el tener que moverse de su lugar, lo cual era algo que había decidido no hacer por el resto del día, descartó la idea. No obstante, notó la carta que traía atada en una de sus patas.

—Ey —dijo Clint, inclinando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos para leer mejor—. Parece que tienes correo, Steve.

Frunciendo el ceño confundido, Steve desenredó la carta y la examinó someramente, estudiando la caligrafía con la que estaba escrito su nombre mientras desgarraba el papel.

—Espera, esto es... —Pepper intentó varias veces tratar de terminar su pensamiento, pero fue en vano. Simplemente gimió y se desplomó en uno de los asientos junto a Clint. Ni siquiera le importó cuando el ave comenzó a picotear su moño—. Voy a matarlo.

Mientras tanto, un confundido Steve continuaba observando la nota, volteándola en todas las direcciones.

—¿Qué es Hogwarts? —preguntó.

A los pocos minutos de recibida y examinada la carta, al final del pasillo, los tres humanos escucharon como su Dios del Trueno residente gritaba triunfalmente:

—¡Soy un mago!

Clint enterró su rostro entre sus manos y rio hasta llorar. A su lado, Pepper luchaba contra una risita. Steve simplemente parecía más confundido.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Tony y Loki se encontraron otra vez sentados juntos en un escritorio. Esta vez, sin embargo, el escritorio pertenecía a S.H.I.E.L.D., y Nick Fury era quien les estaba mirando desde el otro lado.

Para entonces, la cafeína se había evaporado, y Loki estaba completamente listo para matar a alguien si el intenso dolor de cabeza que le partía el cráneo no desaparecía. Como estaba la situación, incluso el duro escritorio de metal estaba empezando a parecerse cada vez más a una posible almohada. Supuso que podría escapar, pero sus pensamientos se movían en cámara lenta y sus miembros no se movían en absoluto. ¡Y todo por supuesto era culpa de los malditos humanos y su maldita cafeína!

Tony únicamente observaba sus manos como si fuera un niño regañado.

Fury fue el primero en hablar.

—¡Qué. de. mo. nios.! —casi gruñó—. ¿Enviar invitaciones de Hogwarts por toda Nueva York? ¿Tienes alguna idea de la clase de trabajo que eso implica? ¡Tienes idea de lo que significa tener que decirle a todos esos niños que no, que Hogwarts no existe y que ellos en realidad no son magos! Y lo peor de todo es que soy yo quien tiene que ser el malo. Coulson es quien tiene que ser el malo. ¡ _Todos tenemos_ que ser los malos en esta situación mientras tú estás en tu mansión riéndote de todo esto!

—Lo siento —murmuró Tony de nuevo.

—Yo no —dijo Loki en el mismo tono.

—Loki —gritó Fury golpeando el escritorio—, ¿por qué diablos estás aquí?

Loki y Tony se miraron de reojo.

—Bueno, esa es una pregunta un tanto existencial, ¿no te parece?

Fury entrecerró su único ojo y levantando su mano dirigió su dedo índice de manera amenazadora hacia Loki.

—No te hagas el lindo conmigo, pequeño tramposo.

Parpadeando, con sus grandes, verdes e inocentes ojos, Loki le devolvió la mirada a Fury.

—Oh, ¡ni siquiera soñaría con hacer algo así!

Tony rio disimuladamente. Fury le lanzó una mirada que hizo que su risa se transformara en cuestión de segundos en una extraña tos.

—Lo siento —dijo de nuevo.

—Stark, ¿por qué está Loki aquí?

Tony miró a Loki. Loki se acomodó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja.

—Necesitaba ayuda —respondió Tony, aún lanzando miradas avergonzadas al dios. Al escucharlo hablar, Loki únicamente rodó sus ojos—. Estaba herido, así que... bueno, tú sabes.

—Qué elocuente, Tony.

—Tú cállate, alienígena.

Fury se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a Tony con una intensa e ilegible expresión.

—Así que lo ayudaste en lugar de arrestar su trasero.

—Bueno, nosotros... pensamos que una vez que estuviera mejor...

—¡A mí me parece que ya está mejor, Stark!

—Cough, cough —interrumpió secamente Loki, sosteniendo su puño delante de su rostro como si tratará de reprimir un repentino ataque de tos.

Fury le lanzó una mirada exasperada antes de voltear nuevamente hacia Tony.

—Mira, ¿quieres portarte bien y ser amable por un rato? Está bien, hazlo —dijo—. ¡Pero no voy a permitirte que fraternices con el enemigo y _le ayudes_ con sus malditas _bromas_!

—Lo siento.

—Oh, cállate y lárgate de mi vista.

Tony se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra más abandonó la habitación.

Cuando Fury volteó para dirigirse a Loki, el Tramposo simplemente le enseñó el dedo y se evaporó en medio de un intenso humo color verde. Fury cerró su ojo y suspiró.

—No me pagan lo suficiente como para que tenga que soportar toda esta mierda.


	9. De vuelta al mando

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **De vuelta al mando**

Al verlo teletransportarse de la sede principal de S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony supuso que ese sería el final de su relación con Loki. Era lo mejor, decidió; Loki definitivamente era una mala influencia. Al conocer la noticia, los otros Vengadores casi habían gritado de la alegría —a excepción de Thor, quien parecía resignado, incluso triste—, y si se encontraban de nuevo en el campo de batalla, bueno, ya vería que sucedería.

Por eso, cuando Tony se dirigió a la cocina a la mañana siguiente a tomar un poco de café y encontró a Loki comiendo cereales en su casco, decidió dejar de fingir que siquiera entendía un poco al Tramposo.

Apoyado en el enorme mesón, Loki observó a Tony mientras entraba en la cocina, su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.

— ¡Buenos días! —gorgogeó.

Tony sabía que había murmurado algo en respuesta, pero como era sabido ya, no se consideraba responsable de sus propias palabras y acciones antes de beber su primera taza de café.

O, a decir verdad, después de ella.

Los ojos de Loki le siguieron mientras arrastraba sus pies en dirección al mesón, donde se detuvo para servirse una taza de café. El asgardiano seguía sonriendo mientras comía su cereal — _de verdad, ¿estaba usando su casco como tazón? ¿Era incluso aquello algo higiénico?—,_ pero algo no encajaba esta vez, había algo extraño en su expresión. Cautela era lo que se reflejaba en sus intensos y grandes ojos verdes.

Tony resopló su café, ignorando el ardor y el amargor al beberlo negro, y se sintió finalmente más preparado para lidiar con Loki.

—Veo que regresaste —constató. Esta era a la vez una pregunta y una afirmación.

Loki entre tanto hurgaba el cereal en su casco-tazón descuidadamente. A decir verdad, ahora que Tony pensaba en ello, su tazón de cereales se veía bastante increíble con esos cuernos...

 _Concéntrate_ , Tony.

—Amora explotó mi apartamento después de dejarla plantada —dijo Loki. Su tono era ligero, sonaba incluso un tanto aburrido, pero seguía mirando concentrado su cereal—. Y, bueno, buscar apartamento en Nueva York es una _completa_ molestia en esta época del año.

Tony añadió un poco de crema y azúcar y bebió otro sorbo de su café, mirando a Loki a cada momento. Dudaba que ser un supervillano fuera un trabajo de tiempo completo.

—Y aprovecharte de mí hospitalidad se ajusta mejor a tu apretada agenda.

—Absolutamente.

Loki comió otra cucharada de Cheerios y finalmente miró a Tony, su expresión casi le desafiaba a echarlo de su casa. Ante aquella reacción, Tony solo sonrió y continuó bebiendo su café. Las bromas de Loki habían sido irritantes —aunque divertidas— pero habían impedido que hiciera algún tipo de daño permanente, como por ejemplo, tratar de destruir el mundo.

Sabía que el asgardiano estaba lejos de ser una persona estable, pero de igual forma, también él lo estaba; además si había algo que había aprendido de Thor sobre Loki, era que el joven dios estaba herido, y sospechaba que de cierta forma Loki se había cansado de estar solo.

Podía encargarse de esto. La clave, sospechaba, era evitar que Loki se aburriera.

—Sabes, Thor todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que pintamos su habitación de rosa.

Loki sonrió mientras continuaba comiendo sus Cheerios. Después, inclinándose sobre el comedor, el humano estuvo hombro a hombro con el Tramposo.

—Desde luego, ya no puedo hacer de nuevo nada parecido a las cartas de Hogwarts sin que Fury me pateé el trasero. —Fue cuidadoso al elegir sus palabras, al no decir que Loki no podía hacerlo, pues había aprendido rápidamente que decirle al dios que no hiciera algo era la forma más rápida de que en realidad terminara haciéndolo—. No puedo permitir que los niños sean las víctimas de nuestras bromas. Por otra parte, si la víctima fuese una persona como Doom...

Su voz se apagó de manera significativa y sonrió al Tramposo. La sonrisa en respuesta que Loki le dedicó tenía demasiados dientes como para ser agradable.

* * *

—No, no, no. Ese extremo va ahí.

—Entendido —murmuró Tony, mordiendo su labio y dando vuelta a la hoja de metal que había estado sosteniendo. No creía que construir un Doombot con senos sería tan difícil. Loki además le estaba dejando las partes pesadas, mientras el dios se encargaba del trabajo más delicado, emitiendo órdenes de vez en cuando—. ¿No podrías simplemente agitar tu mano y musitar algo en latín?

Estaban sentados con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Tony, con todo tipo de piezas esparcidas a su alrededor para que los otros Vengadores no pudieran ver qué era lo que estaban haciendo. Naturalmente, Tony tenía cámaras en su habitación, pero no eran exactamente para cuestiones de seguridad.

Loki levantó la vista, entornando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, de una forma que casi le decía: _¿de qué diablos estás hablando?_ Después agitó una de sus manos con sarcasmo y dijo:

—Pedicabo tuam matrem. —Y volvió a juguetear con un pequeño dispositivo. Tras un momento, levantó la vista e irónicamente dijo—: Oh, espera, ¿te refieres a usar magia?

Tony rodó los ojos.

—¿Sí...?

—Oh. Bueno, entonces no. Podría, pero no lo haré. ¿Cuál sería el chiste?

Tony se encogió de hombros y le dio la razón. De cualquier modo era mejor mantener a Loki tan ocupado como fuera posible. Sin embargo, parecía que el Tramposo se estaba poniendo, para su gusto, demasiado sarcástico.

—Cambiando de tema, sobre tu casco... —dijo Tony, con los ojos fijos en el cableado que estaba maniobrando.

Loki arqueó una ceja, pero por lo demás no le dio demasiada importancia a sus palabras.

—Me encantan los cuernos —continúo Tony— ¿Alguna vez te lo dejas puesto para que alguien pueda usarlo para agarrarse durante... _ya sabes_.

Las manos de Loki se detuvieron al escucharlo y levantó la vista hacia el hombre con el mismo aspecto de antes. Tony sonrió y movió las cejas sugestivamente, solo para asegurarse de que estaba siendo claro.

—¿Es eso en lo único en que piensas? —suspiró—. ¡Qué vulgar!

—Te gusta.

Una sonrisa agitó visiblemente los labios de Loki, sacudiendo después la cabeza e inclinándose nuevamente para continuar con su trabajo.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —presionó Tony una vez más.

—Vamos a ponerlo de esta manera —dijo Loki, sin levantar la vista—. Soy un dios. He vivido durante Odín sabe cuánto tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que exista algo que _no haya_ hecho?

Tony se rio.

— _Es_ bueno saberlo. Me lo tomaré como un «sí», entonces.

—Tómalo como quieras.

Tony continuó bromeando.

—Entonces, ¿podrías prestármelo para...?

—No.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, alguien llamó a su puerta. Un sonido que inmediatamente reconoció como los golpes de Steve. Segundos más tarde, la perilla de la puerta fue empujada y después la soltó. Steve podría fácilmente romper la puerta, pero, a diferencia de Thor, siempre era demasiado educado como para irrumpir en una habitación cerrada.

—¡No entres! —farfulló Tony. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, tratando de decidir si debía ocultar la evidencia o arriesgarse a que Steve no entrara.

—¿Tony? Tú y Loki han estado allí mucho tiempo.

Steve sonaba decididamente incómodo, incluso resignado. Tony sospechaba que los otros habían querido ver cómo estaba, y que Steve o había elegido la pajilla más corta o era demasiado noble para imponer este deber a otra persona.

Loki dejó caer sus manos en su regazo y le sonrió, observándolo con sus penetrantes y expectantes ojos, esperando por su respuesta.

—Uh... ¡estamos bien, no te preocupes! ¡No entres! —Hizo una mueca. Ya había dicho eso, ¿no?

Loki rodó sus ojos y reprimió una risa.

Una pausa, y luego un débil, forzado:

—¿Por qué?

El asgardiano arqueó una de sus cejas y situó su barbilla sobre sus manos, mirando a Tony con exagerado júbilo.

Tony entonces se decidió por la coartada más obvia en dicha situación.

—¡Porque estamos teniendo sexo violento y pervertido! —gritó.

Loki arqueó ambas cejas, sus hombros temblaban mientras reía silenciosamente. Tony expendió ambas manos artículo silenciosamente un:

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

—De verdad. —Fue la seca y resignada respuesta de Steve.

Tony le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo a Loki, y ante la mirada ofendida del Tramposo, le susurró:

—Finge que estamos teniendo sexo.

El Tramposo le dio nuevamente una mirada que claramente le decía « _estás bromeando, ¿cierto?»_. Miró hacia abajo y después, como si estuviera considerándolo, observó por un momento hacia un costado antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujara en sus labios.

—Oh sí, Tony —dijo aburridamente, reanudando su trabajo—. ¡Así, Tony!, sigue así, ¡oh Tony eres todo un semental!

Tony palmoteó su rostro con su mano, movió su cabeza negativamente y continuó trabajando en el Doombot que tenía medio ensamblado.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! —seguía gimiendo el tramposo—. ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh s... espera, Tony, ¡eso no va ahí! —dijo Loki, casi gritando, mientras le arrebataba el tornillo que tenía en la mano—. Pásame el destornillador, ¿quieres?

Tony suspiró y le entregó la herramienta.

—En primer lugar, debes entregarlo por el mango, para que lo tengas presente para la próxima vez. Esa es la manera correcta. Ahora, pásame la llave inglesa y el cortador de alambre.

Tony de igual forma le entregó ambas herramientas.

—Y... espera, ¿el señor Rogers todavía está escuchando detrás de la puerta?

Tony sonrió.

—Así parece... sigue moviendo ese destornillador, cariño.

Loki le arrojó la mitad del Doombot en la cabeza.

* * *

Entretanto, un ojiabierto y pálido Steve caminaba rígidamente a través de la sala. Los otros Vengadores estaban encaramados en varios muebles como buitres al acecho, mirando a Steve, esperando su respuesta.

Steve simplemente movió su cabeza.

—Nunca más volveré a utilizar un destornillador. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina para meter la cabeza en el congelador.

* * *

 **Notas: Pedicabo tuam matrem:** significa en latín: Sodomizaré a tu madre.


	10. De compras

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **De compras**

El aire estaba cargado de hostilidad. Tony trataba de sonreír encantadoramente a sus amigos, pero su sonrisa lucía un tanto avergonzada. Miró a Loki, quien parecía demasiado preocupado limpiándose la suciedad en sus uñas como para notar las miradas dirigidas hacia él. El dios captó la mirada de Tony y sonrió, y de alguna manera, Tony no pudo sentirse enojado o molesto con él.

Los Vengadores, Pepper y Loki estaban reunidos en la acera mientras S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargaba de fumigar la mansión. Al parecer, era necesario exterminar un enjambre de pulgas que se había apoderado del lugar incluso aunque estas pudieran cantar y bailar en miniatura _¡Mama mía!_ perfectamente. Naturalmente, a Loki toda la situación le había parecido graciosa.

—Bueno —dijo Steve una vez el silencio se hubo tornado demasiado incómodo—. No vamos a poder entrar por un buen tiempo, así que podríamos hacer algunas compras.

Los demás ofrecieron desganados murmullos de aprobación.

Pepper se encontraba escribiendo algo en su teléfono.

—No puedo —dijo—. Tengo una reunión, pero ¿creen que podrían encargarse de comprar algunos comestibles?

—¡Claro que sí! —Steve graciosamente accedió.

A Thor pareció de igual forma animarle la idea.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó—. ¡Volveremos con tanta comida como para hacer un festín!

—No vamos a hacer un festín, Thor —suspiró Tony. Ante el sonido de su voz, los Vengadores y Pepper le perforaron con idénticas miradas, recordándole que todo esto era parcialmente su culpa. Tony quería recordarles que era _su_ mansión la que estaban fumigando, pero dudaba que si lo pronunciaba las cosas terminaran bien—. O... ¿quizá sí? —corrigió, y las miradas cambiaron de dirección.

—Eso no fue divertido —dijo Tony, dirigiendo una austera mirada hacia Loki—. Eso no fue nada divertido.

Sin siquiera parpadear, Loki sonrió y dijo:

—Fue un poco gracioso.

Tony pensó en el incidente por un momento y después suspiró, resignándose.

—Tienes razón —dijo, conteniendo una carcajada—. Sí, sí que lo fue.

Observando como otra vez los Vengadores lo atravesaban con miradas fulminantes, se esforzó por esconder su carcajada con lo que parecía una extraña tos.

Loki lo miró, su expresión era reservada aunque parecía un poco... cálida. Remilgadamente, extendió una de sus manos de largos y delgados dedos y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza. Tony estaba seguro de que aquel gesto se suponía era condescendiente, incluso burlón, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido al ver que Loki estuviera invadiendo el espacio personal de otra persona —sin intenciones asesinas, desde luego—, después el dios le sonrió y continuó examinando sus uñas.

A veces, Tony olvidaba cuán _alto_ Loki en realidad era. Junto a Thor, siempre parecía desgarbado, pero ahí, de cerca, tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás solo para mirar su rostro. ¡Dios! ni siquiera quería saber cómo se _veía_ al lado de Thor.

—No fue gracioso —repitió otra vez, y en esta ocasión Loki ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle.

* * *

Los Vengadores y Loki estaban apiñados en una dolorosamente desaliñada van de S.H.I.E.L.D., repleta de vidrios polarizados y con paneles en los costados, ¿no era _eso_ maravillosamente extraño? Tras un corto e incómodo paseo, y una aún más incómoda parada en Stop  & Shop —«¡No, Loki, el que el letrero diga que necesitas una camisa y zapatos para entrar no significa que puedes entrar sin pantalones!»— la expedición de compras de los Vengadores había comenzado.

Como la única voz de la razón, Steve fue quien quedó al mando, sacando una lista de compras de su bolsillo. A los demás la misión no les importó lo suficiente como para molestarse en discutir el liderazgo del rubio.

A excepción de Loki, por supuesto; aunque Tony sospechaba que era simplemente por llamar la atención.

—Haremos esto mucho más rápido si nos separamos —dijo Loki en un autoritario —aunque un tanto esnob— tono de voz. Tony le miró nuevamente y notó que Loki, apoyado sobre un carrito de compras, estaba leyendo una réplica exacta de la lista que segundos antes no tenía en sus manos. Decidió simplemente pasarlo por alto—. Tony y yo nos encargaremos de las frutas y las verduras, Thor y Clint pueden encargarse de buscar los dulces — por cierto, ¿ _cuánta_ azúcar necesitarán los mortales?— y Steve y Natasha pueden...!

—Espera un segundo —gruñó Clint, arrebatándole la lista. Los ojos de Loki se clavaron en el arquero intensamente. Tony juró sentir en ese momento que la temperatura había bajado unos veinte grados—. ¡No hay manera de que te dejemos a ti y a Tony solos, especialmente juntos!

Tony sabía que debía sentirse ofendido por aquello, pero —bueno— aún tenía aquellas pequeñas vocecillas cantando ¡Mama mía! en su cabeza, así que...

—Estoy de acuerdo —murmuró Natasha. Thor asintió ligeramente, ignorando el intenso resplandor en los ojos de su hermano.

Steve suspiró pesadamente y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello.

—¿Qué tal si tratamos de hacer esto como un equipo y vemos como nos va?

Loki rodó los ojos e intercambió miradas con Tony, pero no discutió.

* * *

Las pequeñas ruedas chirriaron bajo el carrito mientras Steve trataba de dirigirlo en la dirección correcta. Originalmente, Thor había estado a cargo de llevarlo, pero tras verlo chocar contra el pasillo de los cereales y accidentalmente enterrar a una anciana en una avalancha de Froot Loops, Steve había asumido la molesta tarea.

Se preguntaba si se trataba de alguna clase de ley universal el que tuviera que terminar con un carrito que aunque no quisiera siempre se desviara hacia la izquierda.

Thor le seguía hoscamente mientras los demás caminaban a través del pasillo de la fruta. Steve se detuvo —el carrito chirrió en señal de protesta— y Thor se paró a su lado. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, vieron como Loki y Tony hurgaban en los productos y discutían como si fueran una pareja que llevaba varios años de casados.

—Loki es una mala influencia para Tony —dijo Steve.

Thor sonrió.

—Al contrario, creo que Tony es una buena influencia para Loki —contestó.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Tú conoces mejor a tu hermano que yo así que dime, ¿es esto genuino o crees que solo está usando a Tony... y a nosotros?

Thor frunció el ceño y observó a su hermano por un buen momento.

—Con Loki uno nunca puede estar seguro —murmuró—, pero esta amistad... _parece_ legítima. Asgard es un reino de guerreros. Tal vez simplemente está feliz de estar junto a alguien que comparte su inteligencia.

Vieron como Tony balanceaba en cada mano un par de melones.

—¡Ey! —Loki le miró por encima de una cesta de manzanas que estaba inspeccionando—. ¡Mira mis melones! —Sonrió y levantó los melones a la altura de su pecho. Una anciana a su izquierda le lanzó una mirada asqueada.

Steve observó a Thor.

—¿Qué decías sobre alguien que compartiera su inteligencia?

Thor dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y frotó su frente.

—Olvídalo.

Vieron como Loki simplemente suspiraba y movía ligeramente la cabeza en señal de infinito cansancio.

—Solo asegúrate de que sean del tamaño y la firmeza correcta, Tony —gritó—. Imagino que ya debes ser un experto en el tema —dijo examinando una manzana gala y metiéndola en una bolsa plástica.

Tony hizo una mueca.

—¿En serio? Yo que creía que _tú_ eras el experto en frutas, no yo.

Una manzana roja y dorada golpeó la frente de Tony, y Steve decidió que ya era tiempo de pasar al siguiente pasillo.

* * *

—¿Puedo llevar el carrito?

—No, Tony

—¿Y ahora?

—No, Tony. Todavía no.

Transcurrió un breve lapsus de bendito silencio y después:

—¿Y ahora?

Steve cerró los ojos, suspiró e hizo una nota mental para recordar pasar por un poco de paracetamol de camino a la salida.

* * *

—¡Voy a llevarme tu preciada chuleta! —anunció Thor al otro lado del mostrador de carnes para sándwich, mientras observaba el suculento trozo de ternera.

Loki presionó su pulgar y su dedo del medio en sus sienes y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor. Al desconcertado —y perturbado— humano al otro lado del mostrador, le ofreció simplemente una sonrisa servil.

—No le haga caso —le dijo, haciendo un gesto en dirección a Thor, cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano, después susurró—: Es un poco...«especial».

La frente del humano se suavizó al comprenderlo mientras sonreía con alivio.

—Entiendo —dijo, en voz baja.

Al notar la interacción de Loki con el desconocido, Thor frunció el ceño y miró a su hermano.

—Loki —bramó—, estoy tratando de conseguir víveres para nuestro festín de esta noche y tú...

—Sshh Thor. ¡Los adultos están hablando!

* * *

—¡Ooh! ¿Podríamos buscar unas galletas y malvaviscos para preparar unos s'mores*? Quiero ver si puedo usar mi traje para...

—No, Tony

—¡Pero...!

— _No._

—De verdad Steve, no eres nada divertido.

De pie, al lado del Capitán, Natasha suspiró y se frotó la frente. Steve la miró y vio que sus ojos estaban cansados.

—Si alguien no lo calla, voy a patearlo hasta el próximo martes.

Después, Steve casi saltó de su piel al sentir como Loki posaba uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

—Tengo una idea —dijo con una voz dulce, cálida. A Steve aquello no le pareció nada tranquilizador.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Tony estaba comiendo alegremente un puñado de galletas de animales, mientras Thor le empujaba en otro carrito. Loki caminaba junto a ellos con una mano en el costado del coche de metal, señalándoles comida y entregándoles cosas como si fuera una madre que estuviera de compras con sus hijos. Por primera vez en su vida, Tony mantuvo su bocota cerrada y Thor no estaba destruyendo cosas accidentalmente. El método que Loki había sugerido en realidad estaba funcionando y eso era lo peor de todo.

—¿Cómo? —farfulló Clint—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Loki sonrió.

—Cómo se nota que nunca has tenido hijos —respondió alegremente.

Intercambiando miradas con Clint y Natasha, Steve simplemente murmuró:

—Creo que Loki ha adoptado Tony.

* * *

 **N/T: Smore's** : es un postre que se consume habitualmente en fogatas nocturnas como las de los exploradores y que consiste en un malvavisco tostado y una capa de chocolate entre dos trozos de galletas.


	11. Travesuras

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a MaverikFlame! (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Travesuras**

Loki lucía completamente fuera de lugar en un club nocturno como este, con aquella ropa elegante, perfecta, inmaculada. Incluso la forma en que sostenía su trago sugería cierto sentido de superioridad. El aire todavía estaba repleto de humo, pero ya era bastante tarde y el parloteo de fondo casi se había apagado, sonando ahora como un lejano murmullo.

—Te divertiste hoy, ¿verdad? —Tony trató de no sonreír demasiado mientras le dirigía la pregunta.

—Oh, sí —respondió Loki—. Ser la niñera de los Vengadores siempre ha sido como he imaginado pasar un buen rato. —El sarcasmo era demasiado denso como para tolerarlo por demasiado tiempo.

—Mmhm.

Loki le miró de reojo y frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa de Tony.

—Podrías unírtenos, sabes.

Ahí. Lo dijo. Sin pensarlo, despreocupadamente; sonando incluso como si no _hubiese_ estado obsesionado por sacar a relucir el tema desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Tuvo que contener el aliento.

La mano de Loki se detuvo instintivamente un momento, antes de llevar el trago hasta sus labios. Sin levantar la vista dijo:

—Voy a hacer de cuenta como si no hubieras dicho eso. Y, si valoras tu vida, no lo volverás a repetir —habló con calma, pero los músculos de su mandíbula estaban totalmente rígidos.

En vista de la ausencia de destrucción que preveía, Tony consideró aquello como un paso en la dirección correcta.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo, lo que para él realmente significaba un _ya veremos._

* * *

Tras aquella conversación, Tony no vio a Loki durante una semana completa. El dios parecía haberse mudado (finalmente) de la mansión de los Vengadores, para alivio de algunos y preocupación de todos. Tony no podía evitar preguntarse por qué se sentía tan decepcionado.

Y después J.A.R.V.I.S. comenzó a hablar como Chiquita Banana, y el millonario no pudo parar de reír.

* * *

—... Y es por eso que el queso suizo tiene agujeros. —Tony terminó su explicación sobre productos lácteos con una reverencia y un ademán; pero en cuanto volteó notó que su audiencia, compuesta por una sola persona, mentalmente estaba en otra parte—. ¿Steve? —le llamó, terminando al mismo tiempo su ademán.

Tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para reunirse con su amigo, quien permanecía de pie, junto a un estante de revistas con una delgada revista en su mano y una expresión vagamente horrorizada se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¡Ey! —Empezó a reír, golpeando el brazo de Steve—. ¡No me digas que tú lees esas cosas! ¿Qué es? ¿Otro artículo sobre Brangelina?

—No —respondió Steve lentamente, luciendo confundido—. Es sobre ti. Y Loki.

La sonrisa inmediatamente se esfumó de su rostro.

—¡Déjame ver eso! —Steve dejó que le arrebatara la revista de la mano. En cuestión de minutos, escudriñó el artículo de arriba a abajo, al derecho y al revés, arrugando las páginas bajo su agarre mientras sus nudillos se tornaban totalmente blancos.

Sin decir una palabra, situó la revista nuevamente en el estante y sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Marcó un número que ya conocía de memoria.

 _«Viejo»,_ escribía un mensaje de texto, los pulgares volaban ágilmente sobre el teclado. « _Eso no fue gracioso»._

Cerró el teléfono, esperó y Steve observó su expresión con curiosidad. Medio minuto más tarde, el teléfono vibró.

 _«Anthony cariño, ¿a qué te refieres?»,_ leyó la respuesta de Loki.

 _«¿Decirle a los tabloides que estás esperando un hijo mío?»._

 _«Oh eso. ¿Y estás seguro de que no estoy esperando un hijo tuyo?»._

 _«¡Nunca hemos tenido sexo!»._

No podía escucharlo, pero estaba completamente seguro de que Loki, en cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara, estaba riéndose a carcajadas a costa de él.

 _«No sería la primera vez que te ocurre algo así»_ , respondió Loki, y el humano tuvo que contenerse para no estremecerse. Un minuto transcurrió y después el dios agregó a su respuesta: « _Esa sería tu peor pesadilla, ¿no? ¿Embarazar a alguien sin siquiera acostarte con él? lol»._

Tony jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse a imaginar al Dios de la Travesura diciendo «lol».

 _«Sí, sería algo bastante injusto. Así que si de verdad estás embarazado, deberíamos rectificarlo teniendo sexo extremadamente pervertido. Solo para ser justos»._ Tras un minuto de inquietud, añadió: « _No estás embarazado en realidad, ¿cierto?»._ Tenía que preguntarlo, era Loki, después de todo.

Esta vez hubo una pausa más larga de lo habitual antes de que la respuesta de Loki llegara. Tony sospechaba de que lo hacía a propósito, solo para torturarlo. Steve ahora estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro, luciendo al mismo tiempo fascinado y horrorizado, como solía estarlo cuando se trataba de cualquier cosa relacionada con Loki y Tony.

 _«No»._

Tony casi sollozó de alivio. Steve le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

 _«Solo es una broma del día de los inocentes»,_ añadió el dios a manera de explicación.

Steve y Tony intercambiaron miradas.

—Es diez de marzo —dijo Steve y Tony transmitió la observación a través de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 _«Qué bien. Sabes leer el calendario»._

Ante la sarcástica respuesta, rodó los ojos.

 _«Soy el Dios de la Travesura, Anthony. Un día de caos y destrucción no es suficiente para mí. Tengo un nombre al que hacerle justicia»._

 _«Empiezo a sentirme muy, muy preocupado por mi cordura»._

 _«La cordura está sobrevalorada por estos días, cariño. ¿Sigue en pie la propuesta? Dile a Steven que es complemente bienvenido si quiere unírsenos. Tengo cierta fascinación por los hombres rubios y musculosos»._

Tony inmediatamente sintió como mientras leía el mensaje el cuerpo de Steve temblaba. Después, emitiendo un extraño sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta que sonaba como —nnng—, empezó a retroceder.

 _«Creo que ha dicho que «no». Y lo de los rubios musculosos es perturbador en muchos niveles»._

 _«Qué lástima»._

 _«Pero sí, cuenta conmigo para lo del sexo pervertido»._

 _«Lol, lo siento. ¡Tú no eres rubio ni musculoso!»._

 _«Aww...»._

 _«¡Trololol!»._

 _«Te odio»._

 _«¡Eso es algo horrible y no deberías decírselo a la madre de tu hijo!»._

 _«Juro que te golpearé en cuanto te vea»_.

 _«¡Amenazas!»._

Mientras guardaba en su bolsillo su celular, empezó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Después tomó otra revista del estante y encontró otro artículo que hablaba sobre Loki y él.

Steve continuaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido, completamente preocupado.

—¿Sí? —le animó a hablar mientras alegremente daba la vuelta a la página, encontrándose esta vez con una foto de él en un esmoquin con... Loki a su espalda haciéndole cuernos con sus dedos. ¡Por dios santo! había descubierto las fotobombas.

—Así que tú... ¿todavía sigues en contacto con Loki? —dijo, eligiendo sigilosamente las palabras.

Tony suspiró y volteó una vez más la página encontrando una imagen de Loki con los pulgares levantados. Su rostro lucía agradable aunque tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, se podría decir eso —contestó distraídamente—. Aunque ha sido Loki quien se ha encargado de mantener el contacto.

—Ajá.

—Sí. ¡Y ni siquiera ha intentado matarme o mutilarme en los últimos meses! ¡Yo diría que es un gran progreso! —Esta vez, fue Tony quien levantó el pulgar en dirección a Steve, imitando la alegre y diabólica expresión de Loki.

Steve frunció el ceño y le miró durante un buen rato.

—Aún no sé si estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—No te preocupes, mami. Siempre me trae a casa antes del toque de queda, y mantiene las manos estrictamente sobre mi cintura, yo por otra parte...

 _—¡Está bien!_ —le interrumpió Steve, haciendo una mueca y sosteniendo las manos con las palma hacia fuera—. Ya entendí. Voy a dejar de preocuparme. Solo... —Le dio una larga y penetrante mirada—. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí.

Antes de que Steve abandonara la habitación, Tony ya tenía su celular otra vez en la mano. « _¿Comida china esta noche_?»*, le envió un mensaje al dios. Había aprendido a las malas a utilizar la palabra «comida» cuando le preguntaba a Loki si se le antojaba comida china.

Tuvo que esperar por un largo minuto y medio, y luego obtuvo su respuesta: « _En tu casa. Ordena Wontons»._

FIN.

* * *

 **N/T:** Como saben, Chinese (Chino/a), en inglés también usa para referirse a la comida asiática, así que ya imaginarán lo que pensaba Loki cuando Tony le preguntaba aquello xD.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
